Babysitting the Brats
by ArtsyOtaku12
Summary: What would happen if 5 girls were supposed to babysit Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Team Toguro, and the Tenchi group? Read on to find out!


Baby-sitting the brats Disclaimer:I do not own Yu yu hakusho,or Cased Closed.I just wish I did. The main characters Luna,Skye,Starr,Solar,and Prism are me and my friends.  
  
Ch.1 The nightmare begins It all began when Skye was having a normal sleepover with her 4 friends Solar,Luna,Starr,and Prism. They were right in the middle of watching Lord Of the rings."Ok.In your own opinion who's cuter.Legolas or Gimli?"Luna asks."LEGOLAS!"Prism and Solar reply at the same time.Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it."Skye said.She ran up and answered the door.There stood her friend Shizuru Kuwabara."S-Shizuru?What are you doing here?"Skye stutterd."Um.....Skye...we have a problem."she said."What?Have Yusuke and the others gone off fighting again,and you don't know where they are?"Skye asked."We're right here genius!"someone said.Skye looked around."Down here!"he said again.Skye looked down.Their was Yusuke,Kuwabara,Hiei, and Kurama,but they were only 2 feet tall."Y-Yusuke?Is that you?"Skye asked.The miniature Yusuke nodded.Skye turned white,annd almost fainted.She turned back into the house."Starr!Come here!You have to see this!"Skye called.Starr came outside.She almost died laughing when she saw them."Oh my god!What happened to you guys?!"she asked in gales of laughter.A little vain appeared in Hiei's forehead.(He's mad)"Look you baka ningen!We got drugged by some murderers while fighting them!Now we're stuck as little kids!"he said about to pull out his kantana."But what can I do?I might be a magician,but I'm no miracle worker."Skye said still looking at the little kids who were once her age."Um...I kind of need you to....baby-sit for me."Shizuru said while blushing.A sweatdrop appeared on Skye and Starr's foreheads."You've got to be kidding me!"Skye screamed."I can't bebysit THEM!"she said pointing at Yusuke and the others."Please you two!I'm going on a cruise with my friend and I'll be gone all week.I need someone I can trust to watch them!Please?"Shizuru said."This friend wouldn't by any chance be Skayo would it?"Starr asked raising an eyebrow. "Um.. yeah."Shizuru said blushing uncontrollably. She then remembered her secret weapon and grabbed Skye."Do you want me to tell Kurama about your little secret in your diary?"Shizuru whispered.Skye blushed."We'd love to watch them for the week!"Skye smiled nervously."WHAT?!"Starr "Good.Have fun."Shizuru said.She got into her car and drove off.Solar,Luna,and Prism came to the door,and stopped when they saw the kids."Um....who are they?"Prism asked pointing at the child Rekai Tantei."Long story short.We're baby-sitting for the week."Starr said.Hiei grinned evily."Skye....we're doomed aren't we?"Solar whispered."If that's who I think it is pulling up into my driveway,then I'm pretty sure."Skye said as a yellow car pulled into her driveway.Out came Nobuyuki Masaki,and the kid forms of Tenchi,Sasami,Ayeka,Ryoko,Ryo-oh-ki,Washu,and Mihoshi."Skye!We have a problem...." "Tenchi and the gang got drugged by some murderers while fighting them and you need me to babysit because you're going on a cruise for the week with your girlfriend."Skye interupted."How'd you know?"he asked.Skye pointed at Yusuke and the others."Lucky guess."she said sarcasticlly."Mr.Masaki.I can't!I have to watch these 4 all week,plus I have friends over."He sighed heavily,and pulled out a long piece of paper."What is that?"Prism asked."It's the bills from the last time Skye came to visit us at my house."Mr.Masaki said.They all went into shock when they saw how much the bill was."60 MILLION DOLLARS?!!!!!!!!!!"Starr,Luna,Solar,and prism screamed."Me,Ryoko, and Ayeka got into a teeny tiny little fight,and I kind of....might have ... accidentally... blown up the house,and the shrine above it,and everyone in the shrine and the house got hurt bad,so that counts for the hospital bill,and I destroyed Mr.Masaki's car too."She said."Fine!We'll watch them for a week!"Starr said."Thanks girls."he got into his car and drove off.Then another car pulled in.It was a long black limo."Please no.Please no.Please no.Don't let it be....."Skye prayed.Out popped Sakyo and the kid forms of Team Toguro(Elder,Younger,Karasu,and Bui).Skye and Starr's eyes widened."Hello Skye.I have a favor."Sakyo said.Skye got into fighting position."If you think I'm doing anything for you or them FORGET IT!"she screamed."Relax.I just need you to...."he said."I SAID NO AND I MEAN IT!!!!"She yelled."If you don't then I'll just have to let them deal with you."he said pointing down and the Toguro's,Karasu,and Bui."Let us deal with them Skye!"Yusuke said."Yeah!We can take them!"Kuwabara said."You guys go in the house.Alright Sakyo.Let me guess.You want me to watch THEM?"She asked pointing at T.T.(team Toguro)"Yes."he replied."Fine,"she sighed."But if they brake anything or kill anyone you're the one my parents will have to sue....not me!"she snapped.He agreed,and drove off."Come on in you 4.....Welcome to my nightmare."she sayed letting them in."We're going to have a problem.Yusuke's group and Toguro's will be all over each other.(fighting...not the other thing)"Starr said."We'll just have to show them who's boss."Skye replied.They walked in. 


End file.
